1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an antenna, and more particularly to an inverted-F antenna used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of wireless communication, more and more portable electronic devices, for example notebook, install an antenna system for working in a Wireless Local-area Network (WLAN). Transmitting and receiving signals plays an important role in wireless communication process. In recent years, a majority of WLAN base on Bluetooth technical standard or 802.11 technical standard. Antenna according to Bluetooth technical standard is based on 2.4 GHz frequency band, and according to 802.11 technical standard is based on 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz. So, antennas in notebook mostly work in the above frequency bands at the present time.
However, an antenna used in a notebook or other portable electronic devices is very prone to be affected by environment. Same antenna used in different notebooks or other portable electric devices may have different performance function and effect because of the different environments. So, an antenna may work well in one notebook but cannot work well in another notebook unless necessary modulations are made to the antenna.
Usually, manufacture can alter length and breadth of radiating portion of an antenna made from a metal patch or make little change in impedance matching portion to suit different portable electric devices. However, such settlement means increases complex degree of making an antenna and goes against industrialization manufacture.
Hence, in this art, an inverted-F antenna to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art will be described in detail in the following embodiment.